Frederica Tenjuin
Frederica is a girl with amazing pyrokinesis. She has fire-based powers and the temper to match, often flying in to rages. She dislikes outsiders and is loud-mouthed and inconsiderate. She is often referring to herself as a spy codenamed "Sexy Rose". Her best friend is Marie, who calls her "Fuu-chan". She was a spoiled princess before she was orphaned because she burnt down her house when she fell ill. She dislikes Ageha, but she cooperates to teach him 'Burst Stream'. In the unchanged future, she dies at the hands of the Miroku Amagi, and she is killed by Junas in the second version of the future. She appears before Amamiya in Psyren, saving her, by casting a sea of fire at Shiner, along with the other children, now teenagers. It is revealed that, in the future, she has achieved a new level of Pyrokinetic power, dubbed "Salamandra." Her newfound Pyrokinetic prowess allow her to stretch a large column of fire across a large distance, and alter its speed at will. It is capable of making it move so quickly that even Shiner has some difficulty evading.She has a crush on Kabuto. Synopsis Past Not much is known about Frederica's past, except that she is from a wealthy family, and at one time became sick which caused her to burn down her house. After that she was taken in by Elmore Tenjuin. Tenjuu Elmore arc Frederica is first seen with Marie and Shao, telling Van not to spy on Elmore's conversation with Amamiya and Oboro. She is later seen complaining about how she dislikes outsiders coming into their home. She is then tackled by Kyle and Ageha, which causes her pyrokinesis to go out of control. She calms down by using burst stream, which prompts Ageha to want to learn it to control his power. Frederica shows open dislike that Ageha is staying at the Tenjuin residance but also jealousy that Ageha did not beg her to teach him burst stream. Inui arc Frederica and rest of the Elmore Wood kids help Ageha search for Kagetora, who was kidnapped by Inui. When they reach Inui's hideout she and Marie set the house on fire. Lan and Haruhiko escape the house and find Frederica and Marie. Haruhiko's shotgun bolt canels out Frederica's pyrokinesis, then proceeds to attack Marie who's saved by Shao. Frederica gets angry and unleashes a huge fireball that destroys a lot of the surrounding forest. She passes out from exhaustion but awakes later to see Amagai Miroku's tree of light destroy the house. She is later seen at the hospital with Marie checking on Kyle's condition after he was injured by Miroku. Tenjuu's Root arc Frederica and the rest of the Elmore Wood kids show up in the future to save Ageha and company from the Star Commanders. She and Shao almost manage to kill Shiner but he escapes. Back at Root she greets Ageha with a kickto the face, and the trys burn him to death after he comments on her chest. Frederica goes with everyone to Mukurojima after winning at "rock paper scissors." She helps fight off the Brain Beasts, and fights along side Kyle to defeat Okugou. Q's Master arc W.I.S.E arc Invasion arc PSI Abilites ]] Fredrica seems to be a primary burst user and little any else Burst: Pyro Queen Rise: Novice Trance: Telepathy Minor Attacks *'Pyro Queen' - When enraged, Frederica will lose the burst stream and attack with a wide range attack that will boil anyone caught in range *'Pyro Queen'(controlled) - Under the burst stream, Frederica creates a flame shot from one of the weakened pyrokinesis orbs around her and attacks with great precision *'Salamandra '- Frederica encases herself in a large body of flames shaped into a devil like design. Equiped with long and close range attacks **'Shot' - Concentrates an amount of flames toward the mouth of the devil and shoots like a bullet when fired leaving a pillar of fire **'Tsunami' - Similar to Salamandra shot, instead spews fire over a wide range like a wave, though moves considerably slower **'Queen's Whips' - In close range combat, creates two flame whips one in each and and swings like so Category:Characters Category:Elmore Wood School Category:Tenju's Root